annoying!
by sasori-chibi
Summary: fugaku always abused itachi and he tolerated it but what will happen when his lil ototuto get abused? NO YAOI just brother fic and alot of drama
1. beginning

**Annoying!**

Ok guys this is my second fanfic , I don't mind some flaming, but don't be so mean..hides

**DISCLAIMER: don't own...blaaah blah**

**rated: k+**

**Itachi: 12**

**Sasuke: 7**

_'Thoughts'_

_**Diary**_

flash backs' if any

This story starts with itachi laying on his bed

_'Today is the day' _itachi thought smiling …..it was the first day of his vacation, that means ..no more jounin missions nor stupid

D-rank missions, and the best. he'll be able to spend time with shisui, his best friend.

Well, that was until….sasuke suddenly burst into his room and jumps on the bed and onto his aniki's lap

Itachi: otouto, what's the matter?

Sasuke:grins widely

Itachi: what?

Sasuke: I'm happy

Itachi: ...why??

Sasuke: mom and dad will go visit their friends

Itachi: and?

Sasuke: they'll be gone for 3 weeks, that means. Aniki will take care of me

Itachi: whaaaaat?

Well itachi likes taking care of sasuke, because they rarely spend time together, but it was _**his**_ vacation, _I'm sure dad will understand, I'll just talk to him and see if they can take sasuke with them'_ . itachi pushed sasuke off his lap gently then got up and went to the living room where his parents spend most of their time sitting and drinking green tea.

His father was sitting at the low table reading a newspaper while his mother was nowhere in site, he guessed that she was in the kitchen, the kitchen was the second place that she would spend most of her time either cooking or washing the dishes, sometimes he felt sorry for her, because she's the one that does every thing around the house, while his dad just sat there drinking tea. Oh how much he hates his dad, he can't wait to be 18..sheesh. "itachi, what do you want?" his father's hoarse voice snapped him out of his thoughts,

"huh? O-yes, well father I need to talk to you about something" he answered while he walked to the other side of the table and sat there crossed-legged facing his father "well?" his father was waiting, "it's about otouto" answered itachi, "what, is that brat annoying you again?" his father spat the word brat as if he's talking about some obnoxious trouble-making kid down the block.

Itachi: "no father, he's not bothering me, it's just…..I heard that you and mom are going to visit some friends and.." he trailed off, if his father orders him to take care of sasuke then it'll be troublesome convincing him to let sasuke go with them without being yelled at for disobeying his father's command. Some times he felt as if he's trapped in a glass-cube that'll shatter if he made one mistake.

Fugaku(father's name) :" yes, and you'll take care of _him"_ he stated

Itachi was going to object when his mother(mikato) walked in carrying a tray with 3 glasses of green tea, she placed them on the table, one in-front of fugaku and one in-front of itachi, then sat down beside her husband then reached for her glass, she just held it in her hands.

Itachi opened his mouth but closed it when two little arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him from behind, it was sasuke's. "SASUKE! SIT DOWN!" his father ordered….he never liked the fact that sasuke hugs his aniki nor does he like that itachi's ok with it. Sasuke jumped a little at his father's angry but calm voice, itachi just closed his eyes and restrained himself from yelling at his father for scaring sasuke like that, _'for god's sake he's just a child, all he wants is some attention, not_ _being yelled at for his every_ _movement!'_ sasuke slowly unwrapped his arms from around his brother's neck then looked down at his feet with his bangs' shadow covering his eyes, he took two steps backwards then sat down cross-legged beside itachi, itachi opened his eyes slowly, then glanced at sasuke. "itachi!" his father called his name so he'll have his full attention….."yes father?" itachi answered "as I was saying, your mother and I are leaving tomorrow morning at 8:00 am, so we expect you to take care of…..him" he glanced at sasuke, itachi noticed that sasuke held his breath for a sec when their father referred to him as '_him' _as if he's nobody, or important enough to even be mentioned. He tried his best not to glare at their father, as he just nodded and excused himself while he stood up, then made his way toward the back door( in the kitchen which is beside the living room) he stopped in the doorway and turned his head to the side to glance over his shoulder at sasuke which was still in the same position, "hey, otouto" he called out, sasuke shot his head upward and turned around, he was so consumed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice his aniki getting up and leaving. Their Father was back to reading his newspaper, not bothering to look at sasuke "c'mon otouto, aren't you coming? Or do you prefer to stay with father?" his father glared at his news paper before looking toward itachi, but the only sight that met his eyes was the empty doorway, '_they left?_'…'_he should be training not wasting his time with that brat!'_ . he thought bitterly.

Itachi .POV:

I walked around in the uchiha compound with sasuke beside me holding my hand, "aniki" sasuke said shyly, "yeah" I answered not even looking at him "thanks" he answered, still holding hands,I stopped and turned so we faced each other giving him my full attention, "for what, otouto?" I asked, I didn't understand why he was thanking me "you got me out of the house" he answered smiling, I raised an eye-brow slightly , sasuke let out a sight then explained, I knew why but I wanted to make sure "I'm thanking you 'cause you got me out of the house and away from father, he seemed really angry and that…well…it kind of scared me." He answered….''it's ok, even I get scared from him sometimes" I told him, sasuke looked at me weirdly "what?" I asked "nothing" he turned around and walked away pulling me with him but I stood still and he just froze mid-step with his back to me "otouto, answer me" I demanded, he just tried to pull harder but I wouldn't budge, I stood my ground waiting for the answer, finally sasuke turns around facing me and said "it's just…." He trailed off "what?" I asked, it began to irritate me "you said that even you get scared from father" he answered then added "I mean…..why would you? He never yell at you and he never get angry at you…….he likes you" sasuke said the last three words with a low voice and looked at the ground "otouto…." I started "he does yell at me, heck he even hits me 'till I almost pass out, it just never happened in-front of you" I answered, I let go of his hand and walked off toward the gates of the uchiha compound that led to the rest of konoha, I didn't even bother to glance over my shoulder to see sasuke staring at me with wide eyes. "aniki" he called after me.

Sasuke POV:

"_otouto…..he does yell at me, heck he even hits me 'till I almost pass out,_ _it just never happened in-front of you"_….' _what!! Aniki gets hit? By FATHER! But why?!_ '

I couldn't believe what I heard, I just stood there staring at aniki's back with wide eyes, "aniki" I called out, he stopped and slightly reached his hand without looking at me while shoving his other hand deep into his pocket, I guess he was nervous, but aniki never shows his emotions 'cause a shinobi should never show his emotions, I immediately ran toward him and clutched his hand, he started walking again, neither one of us said a word 'till we were out of the uchiha compound and sitting at a ramen stand…If I remember correctly it's name was…o yeah ''icharaku'' they had a reputation of the best ramen restaurant in konoha, though it was small it was famous, so we sat there then an man that looked in his late thirties told the young girl, I guess she's his daughter, to take our orders….she looked around the age of maybe 14 or 15.

When our orders arrived, aniki ate his chicken ramen quietly while I ate my miso ramen happily, slurping loudly, he didn't seem to mind.

Normal POV:

Itachi finished first and put his chopsticks down, and gently pushed his bowl so the girl that worked there would take it, she took the bowl and blushed slightly when she glanced at itachi (who wouldn't XD) then she went to the back to put the bowl into the sink, and wait for the rest of the costumers err costumer 'cause there was only sasuke left….she couldn't help but smile at sasuke's cuteness while he slurped happily.

5-min later sasuke was dragged out of the stand by itachi 'cause he tried to order a 3rd bowl and itachi wasn't going to stay there all day! The people that worked there just smiled and waved good-bye. They headed to the park where sasuke played for 2 and a half hours, 'till he got exhausted and itachi just sat on a bench watching his otouto.

later….. Itachi walked home with sasuke on his back, the young uchiha was tired and couldn't walk a lot and they were kind of far from the uchiha compound, and they can't be late or their father will definitely get mad, although sasuke resisted being carried around on his aniki's back and blushed slightly because he was (in his opinion) too old to be carried…but he gave up and drifted into a dreamless slumber on his aniki's back.

As soon as they reached the uchiha compound sasuke opened his eyes as if sensing that they were home already, "aniki, you can put me down now" sasuke said with his voice a little hoarse from sleeping, "ok" itachi answered as he got on one knee so that sasuke's feet reached the ground, sasuke stepped away to let itachi stand up without bumping into him, then grabbed his hand as they both entered the uchiha compound's gates, luckily they weren't too late or they would've been locked outside, they saw the gate keeper (in this story he's shisui) "hey itachi…hello sasuke-chan" shisui greeted them…."oh hi shisui" itachi responded, sasuke just smiled, itachi and sasuke watched as shisui closed the gate and locked it "you're lucky y'know if you were late just 4 more minutes you would've been locked outside" shisui stated, itachi and sasuke's hearts skipped a beat at that statement, they were really late! "what time is it?" itachi asked trying his best not to fidget, while sasuke on the other hand was jumping in his place…and looked terrified "it's 11:55, why?" shisui answered, itachi's eyes widened a bit and sasuke almost fainted…they were supposed to be home at 9:30 sharp!

Shisui on the other hand HAD to stay awake 'cause it was his job to make sure that the gates are closed shut before mid-night.

They said good-bye and walked 'till they were sure that shisui was no longer there, then itachi picked up sasuke and ran as fast as he can….

**What will happen to the uchiha brothers next?**

**R&R**


	2. punishments

**punishments!**

**Last time: **They said good-bye and walked 'till they were sure that shisui was no longer there, then itachi picked up sasuke and ran as fast as he can

Itachi .POV:

'_we're really late, I hope he's not waiting for us!_

_Oh-god please……..be asleep…be asleep'_

I kept chanting in my mind, now I'm standing in-front of the mansion with sasuke still in my arms, he looked terrified, I could feel his little hands squeezing my sleeves.

I slowly walked around the mansion toward the back door, then reluctantly reached for the door-knob with my left hand and used the other for sasuke '_it's unlocked! I guess mother left it open so we won't have to ring the bell…..thanks mom' _ I made a note to myself to thank her before they leave….. I stopped In the doorway and stared at the dark kitchen, it's so dark I can't see anything "otouto, I'll put you down now, ok?" I told sasuke "no, aniki I'm scared" he whimpered " sight….otouto" I started but he won't let me finish "no..no no" he refused to let go even after I bend down to put his feet on the ground he kept climbing up again grabbing the front of my shirt, after 2-minutes I just gave up "ok otouto I give up" I held him tightly with one hand and slid the other across the wall looking for the light switch, I found it and 'click' the lights were on….sasuke yawned and rested his head on my shoulder "aniki, I'm tired'' he whined "me too" I said, I looked around the kitchen quickly just to make sure that he(father) wasn't there

And quietly made my way toward the doorway that led to the living room, as soon as my foot touched the living room's wood floor a hand slapped me across my face barely missing sasuke's head that was resting on my shoulder then clutched my throat and pinned me to the wall, at first every thing was blurry but when it cleared up I saw one thing, yeah….father.

Normal POV:

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN UCHIHA ITACHI!' fugaku's voice echoed through the house, he glared at his older son that had both of his arms wrapped around sasuke protectively, while sasuke buried his face deeper in his brother's shirt and started to sob, that made him even angrier, uchihas should never ever cry in his pinion crying is a sign of weakness and he always repeated that in-front of itachi……fugaku's blood red sharingan was glowing in the darkness of the living room "ugh…f-father I-I c-can't breath!" itachi gasped for air but fugaku's hand squeezed even harder and cut almost all of his air supply, sasuke heard his aniki gasping for breath then raised his head and saw itachi, unfortunately sasuke couldn't hold his sob anymore, he started to sob loudly, itachi tightened his arms around sasuke to stop him from crying he knew that their father doesn't like them to cry or he'll get beaten up too. Sasuke calmed down just a bit, itachi noticed something, fugaku only used one hand to slap him, grab his throat and pin him to the wall….he glanced as far as he could in his situation and caught a glimpse of the item that was in fugaku's other hand '_O-GOD NOT __THAT_

Yes, the item in his father's other hand was a belt "you need some discipline boys!" their father stated with a voice full of anger and sasuke bit his lip to stop crying he just sniffed and wiped his tears with the front of itachi's shirt….he could hear itachi's heart thumping loudly, he knew his aniki was scared but he wasn't crying so he won't too, sasuke bravely looked at his father, not noticing the belt in his hand that was kept by his side, "f-father" sasuke started….his father looked at him with his furious blood-red eyes and lightened his grip on itachi's throat just a bit, itachi took a deep breath well as much as he could get with his fathers tight grip on his throat '_shit! No otouto…don't'_ itachi begged inwardly, he knew what sasuke's gonna say.

Sasuke took in a deep breath and held it for a sec, he knew his father wasn't going to like this….

"father, I-it's my fault, please don't hurt aniki" sasuke said then shut his eyes tightly expecting a slap, but nothing happened "SASUKE…" his father started anger rising in his voice "SHUT-UP!" sasuke winced, itachi loosened his arms around sasuke he could feel his consciousness slipping away from the lack of air, he glanced at sasuke who buried his face into the front of his shirt, he saw blue and white spots in the air all around them his eye-lids felt heavy, then he felt slightly cold '_I'm I…dieing?'_

Suddenly air rushed down his throat as his father removed his grip.

Fugaku noticed the dazed look in itachi's eyes so he removed his hand, he couldn't afford to kill itachi he needs him, he's the clan's _tool _ but he'll just make him regret disobeying the orders by….sasuke.

Itachi let out a sight of relief when the white and blue spots began to disappear then reached one hand to his throat and started to rub the sore skin and placed his other hand under sasuke to support his weight and keep him close, fugaku used this opportunity to grab sasuke by the back of his shirt and pulled him away from itachi, sasuke kept screaming his head off, kicking, and punching the air with his little fists.

Itachi POV:

I rubbed my sore neck with one hand while trying to balance sasuke on the other so I won't drop him, I knew he'll freak out if his feet touched the floor with father still in the room, and honestly…I don't blame him. Suddenly I felt sasuke's little body being pulled…tore…away by father, my eyes widened '_o-no, he's gonna hurt him!'_ I felt my heart sink when I saw terrified little sasuke screaming, kicking and punching, trying his best to get away but no use…

Sasuke POV:

Aniki rubbed his neck with one hand and used the other to balance me on. I felt un-secure not having his arms around me protecting me, suddenly I was pulled away from him by the back of my shirt, luckily I was wearing a baggy shirt so I didn't choke, now I was hanging in the air by my fathers' side.

Normal POV:

Sasuke calmed down a bit…pant pant…he was already exhausted and now he was pushing him-self more than he could take, itachi absent-mindedly shot his hand forward desperately trying to get his otouto back but stopped in mid-action as his father raised the belt bringing it closer to sasuke that was by now too tired to move. '_what is he going to do?_' thought sasuke '_and why is he holding a belt?'_ suddenly he realized what was coming next and his eyes widened then looked at his aniki with pleading/ terrified eyes.

Fugaku POV:

I held the brat away from itachi and made sure to keep him(sasuke) above the floor, I didn't want him running away and ruining my plan, I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget. Suddenly itachi shot his hand forward to get that brat but I was quick enough to hold the belt closer to him as a warning and he stopped. The brat calmed down and I felt his body go limp '_what, he passed out, he's such a weakling '_ but he didn't he was staring at belt with his eyes wide then turned his head toward itachi as a plea. "what, you just noticed it? What a ninja you're gonna turn out!'' I said sarcastically.

Normal POV:

Itachi took advantage of his father letting his guard down and dashed forward with all his might. Fugaku didn't even blink, he just stepped away easily avoiding his enraged son, sasuke just watched his brother desperately hoping that he'll be able to save him. Fugaku threw sasuke onto the floor roughly and sasuke hit the floor head first and just laid there, the impact was so strong every thing started to spin. Itachi's eyes widened as he heard a loud 'THUD' and spun around to see his otouto on the floor face down and his father staring at his direction. "why did you do that?" itachi tried to shout but he couldn't, his throat was dry and his heart was thumping louder. "this is just a warning" he answered coldly.

**R&R I'll update as soon as possible D**

**Will someone plz read the second story…it's on my profile 'itachi's wrinkles'**


	3. parents gone

**Annoying!: parents gone**

**A.N:**

**Ok, today I got my first flaming, I'm not upset, just don't be that mean, and stop calling me moron! It's not polite, neway thanks a lot for the ****nice **** reviews. –gives you a brownie- and adding me to your favorite author and favorite story –gives you dozens of brownies- **

**DISCLAIMER: NO**

_**Last time: Itachi's eyes widened as he heard a loud 'THUD' and spun around to see his otouto on the floor face down and his father staring at his direction. "why did you do that?" itachi tried to shout but he couldn't, his throat was dry and his heart was thumping louder. "this is just a warning" he answered coldly**_.

Sasuke POV:

Every thing was spinning around and aniki looked terrified, then I felt a warm liquid under my cheek I also had this terrible metallic taste in my mouth '_am I….. bleeding?'_ a loud **'thwack!** cut off my thoughts, suddenly every thing disappeared and I was laying in what seemed to be an endless pit of pitch black, just black, I let out a yelp when I started to fall

Down………

……………down……..

…………………………down. '_where are you anik?!, I need you to catch me, please…'_

Itachi POV:

My eyes widened as father raised the belt threatening to hit otouto, I wanted to run up to him and push him away, but my legs wanted other wise, my body started trembling as I fell to my knees and held my head with my hands so tightly tugging at my hair, I closed my eyes tightly-shut '_I'm going insane! I can't even control my own body'_ I shot my head upward when I heard a loud 'thwack!' '_did he do it?! He actually hit him?'_ I stared with wide-eyes, but that wasn't what really happened, father stood there with the belt on the floor just inches away from sasuke's little trembling body, then turned around and left toward his room. I waited for the door to close … 'click' … I immediately jumped to my feet and ran toward otouto who seemed to have lost consciences, I pushed him so he was laying on his back, I grabbed both of his hands checking for any physical injury other than his split-lip, I looked at his feet, stomach, back, legs, and let out a sight of relief when I didn't find any other injuries, he'll just have a swollen lip also his forehead would sting and defiantly a head-ache in the morning, which made me wonder '_what time is it?_' I scooped sasuke off the floor and carried him bridal style toward the stairs, I stopped and glanced back at the kitchen (that they entered from) and saw the clock above the doorway ' _12:30! It felt like an eternity'_ then turned and continued my way up-stairs.

Normal POV:

Itachi tugged sasuke into his bed, making sure that he was comfortable, then made his way out, switched the lights off, and pulled the door shut, itachi walked toward his room, changed his clothes in-front of his closet, he noticed his katana (sword) that was hidden behind his clothes, he planned on killing his father with it, but hesitated, now he's sure that he'll kill him no matter what! He won't let him hurt his otouto ever again. Itachi turned the lights off, and went to bed waiting for the next day when his father would leave, so that he and sasuke could go visit shisui.

His father doesn't really like shisui that much, he thinks that he's so weak to be called an uchiha, but itachi knew otherwise because shisui saved him TWICE while they were on missions, but of course he can't tell his father. Itachi closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

**Next morning**

Sasuke woke up and got dressed in clean clothes, since he still had his clothes from the previous day. Itachi was too tired to change it for him, sasuke walked toward his aniki's bedroom, he slowly reached for the door knob and turned it, he had to be extra careful to not to wake itachi up. But sasuke wasn't that good of a ninja yet, itachi sensed a chakra pattern at his door then sat up quickly expecting his father, he glanced at his closet wondering if it was time to use his katana. But he calmed down when he recognized the chakra as sasuke's, he gave his otouto a small smile as he peeked inside, and motioned for him to come in "oh, sorry if I woke you up aniki" sasuke apologized slightly blushing, he wanted to go downstairs but he was too scared to go alone " it's ok otouto I was already awake" itachi lied.

Sasauke sat on itachi's bed as his aniki entered the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed, 15-minutes later…itachi got out wearing black chunin pants and a dark-blue shirt with the uchiha symbol on the back, he smiled at his otouto, but his smile faded when he noticed the look on sasuke's face, he looked really tired. "otouto, are you alright?" itachi asked walking toward the bed "huh? Yeah, it's just that… my head hurt, and my lips sting when I talk" sasuke answered standing up and walking toward the door "c'mon aniki, let's go to the kitchen, I'm hungry also mother and father won't leave 'till after half an hour" sasuke said "yeah, I'm hungry too" itachi replied, though he didn't want to see his father, but his stomach was growling. Sasuke walked down stairs followed by itachi, itachi almost bumped into sasuke as he suddenly stopped "otouto, what's wrong?" itachi asked looking down at his otouto that was on the last step, sasuke didn't answer, itachi placed a hand on his shoulder, he was going to repeat the question when someone caught his eyes _'so that's why' _itachi glared at the figure standing at the end of the hallway, fugaku just ignored them as continued his way toward the kitchen. Sasuke waited 'till he entered and let out a sight of relief "otouto…" itachi tried to comfort him but sasuke wouldn't let him, he turned around and gave his aniki a big smile, itachi was surprised at first then smiled back. He knew his otouto was strong and didn't need him to comfort him any more, _' he's growing up.'_

They ate their breakfast quietly, sasuke and itachi ignored their father as they said goodbye to their mother at the uchiha compounds' gates, sasuke tugged at itachi's shirt, itachi picked him up and raised him in-front of their mother, mikoto smiled as sasuke kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug, itachi thanked her for leaving the door open last night then said goodbye, sasuke and iatchi watched their parents fade into the distant then sasuke spoke still facing the gate "she doesn't know about what happened yesterday, right?" itachi shoved his hands into his pocket and sighed "no, she never knew what happened to me, so I doubt it . It'll break her heart" sasuke nodded, they won't tell her. Because they knew that it'll make her really sad and she didn't deserve that.

**OK THEN, R&R.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:SASUKE AND ITACHI GO VISIT SHISUI. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SASUKE PASSOUT, AND HOW WILL ITACHI EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS BEST FRIEND? **


	4. plans

**Annoying!: shisui is suspicious!!**

**Thanks for ****all ****the reviews**. I was told that sasuke should address his brother as nii-san not aniki, so thank you, I'll do that.

_**Previous chapter:**__** "she doesn't know about what happened yesterday, right?" itachi shoved his hands into his pocket and sighed "no, she never knew what happened to me, so I doubt it . It'll break her heart" sasuke nodded, they won't tell her. Because they knew that it'll make her really sad and she didn't deserve that.**_

Sasuke sat on a bench licking his chocolate ice cream and swinging his legs happily while his aniki sat beside him licking his strawberry ice-cream with his hand on his lap.

They decided to take a walk in the park, when sasuke spotted the ice cream cart, he asked itachi if he could have some, at first itachi was going to say no, but when he saw his slightly red forehead and split lip, he just couldn't. so now they're sitting on a bench licking their ice creams.

Itachi POV:

I felt so nervous when mother asked about otouto's split lip, but managed to keep my cool, "_huh? Oh yeah! He got that during our training yesterday"_ I lied, at first she didn't look convinced, but otouto quickly covered up by adding "_yes mother, I'm going to train 'till I become the strongest ninja in konoha and protect you"_ she smiled at him, then kissed him on his forehead, I sighted in relief.

I decided to go visit shisui since he had guard duty today, unlike me he still have to work, sometimes I feel sorry for him, but sasuke wanted to go to the park, and since it was still early I decided to visit shisui later.

I licked my ice cream while occasionally glancing at otouto every few minutes, I didn't know why, but I felt really worried about him, and it made me feel un-easy. I watched him as he got up and walked to the bin to throw the ice cream stick away then skipped happily toward me rocking his hand forward then backward….'why does he look so happy? No, HOW does he look so happy' I couldn't understand how otouto kept on smiling and acting as if nothing happened!

Normal POV:

Sasuke stopped in-front of his brother beaming happily "nii-san.." he started, itachi merely raised an eye-brow and stopped licking his ice-cream "hn?" he asked "we can go see shisui now" sasuke stated, itachi stood up and threw his half-finished ice cream away, he wasn't in the mood for ice cream anyway "how did you know that I wanted to go see shisui today?" itachi asked while reaching his hand forward, sasuke grabbed it and they walked out of the park "because I'm your brother" he answered as a matter of fact. Itachi smiled.

"it's so boring!" shisui stated then covered his mouth and yawned, he was standing on the guard duty spot that was above the walls that surrounded konoha, he had to guard the right side, and every one knows that nothing ever happens there, he leaned on the wooden post resting his forearm on it, while staring blankly into the distant.

"aren't you supposed to keep an eye on your surroundings?" a voice whispered into his ear from behind him. Shisui jumped and in flash, he was standing in a defensive stance with a kunai in his hand, he immediately lowered it when he saw itachi smiling with his hands on each of sasuke's legs that was sitting on his shoulder chuckling, shisui rubbed the back of his head and gave them a toothy grin.

Itachi POV:

We were standing beneath the right side's guard post, otouto had to sit on my shoulder since he wasn't taught how to concentrate his chakra in his feet to walk up there yet.

He had both of his legs on each side of my head, so I kept my hands on them so he won't fall off when I'll walk up the tree.

I removed my hands to form some hand seals, when I felt that the amount of chakra concentrated in my feet was enough I replaced my hands to hold sasuke, and backed away a little to get more space "otouto, hold on tight okay, I don't want you to fall off" I warned "hai!" he replied happily, he always wanted to try this but I never got the time to. I ran toward the tree, I could've walked, but that wouldn't be fun. I placed one foot on the tree then the other in-front of it and ran quietly toward shisui. And luckily sasuke didn't fall off, actually he seemed to enjoy it.

I paused on top of a branch when I saw my best friend's bored expression, he was just staring blankly into the distant, I whispered to otuoto who bent forward a little to listen making me almost lose my balance from the sudden increasing of weight against the back of my head, but I managed to stay still.

I told otouto that we're going to scare him so he won't dare to day-dream during guard duty, otouto was quite amused about the idea. As I approached shisui's back sasuke almost blew our cover but managed to hold his increasing urge to laugh, I even felt his hand leaving my hair (that he was using to stay up after they paused on the branch not when they walked up) so I guessed that he used it to cover his mouth, and the other hand tightened on my hair, ok…..OUCH!...but I didn't say anything, was too busy hiding my and otouto's chakra so shisui won't sense us, though I don't think he would while he's still day-dreaming.

"it's so boring!" I heard him say, then I bent forward a little, my mouth so close to his ears and whispered ""aren't you supposed to keep an eye on your surroundings?" I smiled when he literary jumped a mile away and otouto chuckled, he lowered his kunie and rubbed his head with a toothy grin on his face. He's the second reason after otouto that I was reluctant to kill father, I just keep thinking that I'll be thrown out of the village or executed, I just can't imagine not being able to see their lovely, always cheerful faces, I just can't, and what about my mother? I'll have to think about something. 'dammit'

Normal POV:

Every one waited…..waited…..waited…."aaah! so boring! How do you do this shisui-saaaan" sasuke whined jumping up, they were waiting for shisui's shift to end so that they can head to the ramen stand and hang-out around konoha but there were no chairs so itachi and sasuke sat on the floor while shisui kept standing up and looking around then sitting down again "I know" he whined jumping up as well, itachi smirked then said "you know that your shift ended 2 and a half hours ago and the other jounin that is supposed to take your place didn't come yet, so I guess it's kakashi right?" itachi asked shisui gasped "WHAAAAT!" he yelled throwing his hands up above his head, his voice was heard through konoha and—

"who's yelling?" gaara asked looking around confused. (He's in suna)

"I guess I don't have a choice" kakashi sighted sadly and closed his…ahem….perverted book and headed toward the guard post and chuckled on his way when he heard shisui yelling "DAMN YOU KAKASHI!"

The three walked down the street. Itachi smiled when he glanced at each of them on each of his sides, on his right was a pouting sasuke and on his left a pouting shisui, they had their arms crossed, they weren't talking to him since he didn't tell them that shisui's shift finished and they had to sit in that boring place for two-and a half extra hours. But his smile faded when they walked past the uchiha gates, he thought about his plan to kill his 'father' he gritted his teeth and let out a low growl, sasuke didn't notice, but shisui glanced at him then looked back at the road, he uncrossed his arms and put them behind his head, his eyes softened and his expression saddened, shisui knew about what happens to itachi, because itachi was his best friend and shared everything with him. But he couldn't help him, what was he supposed to do? Iatchi's father is the head of the clan and really strong. If he tried to interfere when itachi got beaten he'll get himself killed, of course shisui didn't care if he got killed to save itachi, but he knew that he was itachi's companion and only friend, even if sasuke was there for itachi, he still can't leave him.

Sasuke and shisui's eyes lit up when they saw the ramen stand and ran toward it while iatchi walked coolly behind them. Shisui reminded him of sasuke every time they spend time together, he was fun to hang out with and made him forget his hatred toward the clan and his painful life that he had no control of, his father controlled him like a puppet and shisui made him forget about all of it, until he went home that is.

they finished eating and talked a bit then made their toward the uchiha compound's gates. "well, guess I'll see you tomorrow then" said shisui as he stopped at the entrance smiling at them "you're not going home?" itachi asked "no it's still 8:30 and I have to guard the gates till 12:00 remember" he stated "oh" was the only respond from the two brothers then they waved goodbye and walked home.

10:00 pm

Itachi tugged sasuke in his bed and talked till the younger one fell asleep, he got up and walked out of the room closing the door in the process then leaned his back on it and sighted in annoyance. He didn't like the fact that the clan used shisui's loyalty and made him do more than he should, guarding the gates takes at-least two ninjas but because shisui was known as the mirage, he was strong enough to protect the uchiha compound, but that doesn't mean that he should do that constantly, he does have to go on some 'clan missions' on his day off and go on official missions too, that's just….slavery!

Then he remembered that shisui told him to come to the gates after sasuke went to sleep, so he stood straight, shoved his hands in his pocket and went to his friend.

Shisui was leaning against one of the gate with his arms crossed and watching random people pass by the uchiha compound, the image of the hatred on itachi's face earlier as they passed the uchiha compound kept flashing in is mind, it surprised him because itachi never showed his emotions like that before 'I wonder what happened' he thought, he heard foot-steps and turned around to face itachi that was already leaning on the gates beside him with his hands still in his pockets, he leaned in the same position with his arms still crossed and they stared at the starry sky. None of them talked for a couple of minutes, so shisui spoke up first, he never was the silent type "so, itachi I wanted to ask you about something" he started turning his head to face itachi, itachi turned his head too "hn?" he asked "did something happen?….you know with your father?" shishui asked "yeah, but this time it's different" itachi answered casually, he knew shisui saw that look on his face earlier and he expected this question "what do you mean different?" shisui asked confused, then his eyes widened "h-he tried to kill you!?" he stuttered "no" itachi answered, shisui let out a sight of relief "but he almost killed sasuke" itachi added bitterly, shisui chocked then stared at him surprised "W-WHAT!" shisui yelled, the people that passed the uchiha compound froze and stared at them. Shisui was furious that his sharingans were on, he even yelled at them "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" they were so scared that they ran away.

"shisui! Calm down" itachi warned, he didn't want the uchihas to know what happened and that he told shisui because most of them worked for his father and they would not hesitate to tell him. "what do you mean calm down! We should do something, first it's you and now sasuke!" shisui calmed down a bit and lowered his voice and the sharingans were off. Itachi understood why shisui's so angry, itachi and sasuke were like siblings to him and he couldn't help itachi and now his younger 'brother' sasuke. "I have a plan" itachi replied, shisui raised and eye-brow " a….plan?" shisui asked confused. Itachi motioned for him to get closer and whispered something in his ear, shisui's eyes widened and pulled away almost violently, almost losing his balance in the process "a-a-are y-you s-serious?!" he stuttered in a whisper, he couldn't believe what he just heard, itachi crossed his arms and nodded "I was reluctant but after what happened I'm sure that I'm going to do it" he answered in a whisper just like shiusi, they stood in silence then shisui spoke "I'm going to help you" he stated, with obvious determination, itachi was surprised to say the least "are you sure?" itachi asked, shisui was the most loyal uchiha in the clan, he didn't, no..he NEVER thought that he'll say that. Shisui nodded with a serious expression on his face, itachi smiled widely and did something that shisui though wasn't possible, he actually hugged him( in a friendly way), shisui smiled and hugged him back.

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night after hearing some noises and walked out of his room, as he went closer to his brothers room the noises became clearer, they were voices, some one was talking 'who would be in nii-san's room this late?' he thought confused, he reached the door and peeked inside, he was shocked to see itachi and….shisui?

Earlier

Itachi waited for shisui's shift to end and led him home to show him something and discuss the plan.

Shisui was saying something while itachi pointed to his closet, sasuke couldn't understand what they were saying, they lowered there voices and talked more. Sasuke saw itachi bend and pull something out of the closet, but couldn't see what it was because itachi kept his back toward the door and showed that thing to shisui. Shisui nodded and walked toward the window and glanced toward the door before disappearing, "go back to bed otouto" itachi ordered with his back still toward the door "hai, good night nii-san" sasuke replied sweetly, blushing because he was caught. Itachi looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly "good night otouto"

**Ok! There you go, chapter 4, I'll update when I get the chance. Review please**


	5. unknown schemes

**Surprises and quests**

**I know, this update is REALLY late –sight- I'm just going to say one thing….**

**School…. Any way, R&R.** review plz!

(fugaku and mikoto)

Fugaku and his wife arrived at their destination, the neighboring village, hidden village of the rain.

They walked in silence till they stood in-front of a huge mansion that was located in the middle of the village 'hatake residence' was written on a metal plate on the front gates "do you think itachi's going to approve to this?" mikoto asked her husband saddened by what they're going to do to their eldest son without him even knowing "his approval is not necessary, he have to sacrifice for the sake of the clan, the clan that he will be the head of one day" fugaku answered as he walked into the gates leaving his wife behind to follow.

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up and sat up in my bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

_'what time is it?_' I glanced at my clock beside my bed '7:30' I stretched and yawned several times while walking toward the bathroom, well not really walking, it was like I was dragging myself to the bathroom "so sleepy!" I whispered to my self as I grabbed the door-knob and entered the bathroom, did my morning routine like always, while I brushed my teeth I stared at my messy hair in the mirror and my purple pajama shirt that had the uchiha fan-like symbol on it as images from last night flashed through my mind, the image of shisui and niisan whispering and scheming something, the image of shisui glancing at me before he disappeared and the serious look he had on his face, I've never seen him like that before, he was always goofy and funny around me, ' _and what were they doing_ _that late at night?! UGH I wanna_ know' a knock on the bathroom's door snapped me out of my thoughts then I realized that I still got my tooth brush in my mouth and some of the toothpaste was oozing out the corner of my mouth and dripping on my shirt soaking it "hmm?" I questioned while spitting the mint-fresh substance into the sink "hurry up otouto or your breakfast will get cold" came the response from the other side of the door "hai! Just a second aniki" I answered as I whipped my mouth with a towel before opening the door and saying good-morning to my niisan, he stared at me before covering his mouth and started giggling (lol! Itachi giggling?!), I raised an eye-brow "what?" he moved his hand and let out a sight before looking at me and started laughing "WHAAAAT?" I whined "your hair looks..ahaha…like..ahaha…a duck's…butt..hahahaha" "huh?'' I ran to the sink and stared at my hair again then chuckled "yeah, it does"

**Normal POV:**

Itachi walked beside his otouto toward the kitchen for some breakfast completely oblivious to what his parents planning for him.

**Hatake residence:**

"shall we begin the meeting?" asked a silver haired handsome man with a small pony tail tied behind his back and spiked up hair, "hn." Answered fugaku that was sitting on the huge cushion opposite to the silver-haired man, mikoto was just beside her husband sending him nervous glances every five seconds or so, which he just ignored. He knew that she was worried and maybe a bit sad about what they're going to do to their son, but he didn't really care- it was for the clan. (AN: stupid clan, kawaii-itachi!)

They were about to start their meeting when a 15-year old boy entered the room, he looked just like the silvered haired man but didn't have a pony tail "excuse me, father I need to talk to you" the boy said while looking at the silver haired man, the man just sent him a quick glance before closing his eyes and letting out a sight "can't this wait kakashi?" "I suppose it can…sorry for Interrupting" kakashi bowed politely and left sliding the door closed, once he was outside he frowned "so, that's **his** father, hmm" he walked toward his room to read his favorite book that he hid behind his geometry book, knowing that no one will touch it.

(AN I think you've guessed which book that is -.-'')

**Back to the uchiha kitchen**

Sasuke sat on the cushion eating his cereal without removing his eyes from his older brother that was eating too and was looking down at his bowl, he just sat there staring as if staring would make his brother confess about what happened last night.

"is there a problem otouto?" itachi asked without looking up, sasuke almost(almost!) yelped when his silent brother suddenly spoke, immediately looking down to see his now empty bowl with just milk "N-no N-niisan!" sasuke answered quickly. Picking up his bowl and drinking the chocolate milk avoiding his brothers eyes, although he couldn't see them with the bowl covering his view, but he could feel the intense stare. "otouto…is it about father or something?" itachi asked with concern clear in his voice. Sasuke put his bowl down with a low '_clink'_ and let out a sigh "no niisan, it's not about him, it's just…" he trailed off looking down at the table, itachi raised a delicate eye-brow "it's just what?" sasuke shifted uncomfortably under his brother's gaze. "niisan, mmm, w-what were you and shisui-san doing last night?" sasuke blurted out too quick for anyone one to understand, but this is itachi, not any ordinary person. "well, w-we were.." that question caught him completely off guard. Sasuke just stared amazed that his older brother was actually stuttering '_I completely forgot that otouto saw us last night, what am I suppose to say, that we're planning to kill our father?! No, I can't"_ while itachi debated with himself sasuke was losing interest by the sec.

**Hatake residence **

"how old is itachi again?" MR. Hatake asked (kakashi's father)

"our son is twelve, and he will be 13 next month" fugaku answered while his wife just watched and listened to the conversation between the two. A sudden knock on the door stopped them as the door opened revealing a very beautiful light-purple haired girl with eyes the color of honey, her hair reached to her waist and was tied in a high pony tail. She wore a kimono that matched the color of her eyes. "you called for me father?" mikoto and fugaku watched as the pretty girl approached them and sat beside her father "yes Karin, I wanted you to meet your soon to be father and mother-in law"

**BOOM! Muahahaha, you didn't see that coming huh? I'm so evil, but I still like itachi, so I'll make her nice.**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	6. they're back

Silent treatment

**They're back**

**Hi! Yeah I'm alive, it's just that I had a lot of exams and when the summer vacation began all I did till now is watch drama, oh! And if you're free and have nothing to do I can give you some websites for free dramas as an apology for being extremely late. So enough excuses here is chapter 6, enjoy….**

**Itachi: sasori-chibi is tired of being reminded that she does not own naruto or akatsuki, not even a plushie, so read the disclaimer in the previous chapies, and she wrote this at 3:21 AM so have mercy and review plz!**

Previous chapter:

_the pretty girl approached them and sat beside her father "yes Karin, I wanted you to meet your soon to be father and mother-in law"_

Mikoto put on a fake smile to ward her soon-to-be daughter in law, while fugaku smirked thinking that when itachi sees how pretty she is he'll completely forget that brat of a little brother.

Karin smiled sweetly as her father finished everything, she didn't have a problem with getting married at such a young age since her father won't live long with his disease and wanted to see his grandchildren before dying.

Mikoto and Karin exited the room as the men discussed some political /clan related agreements or whatever they call it, deciding to have some girl to girl chitchat over some tea and cake.

Mikoto left accompanied by her husband with some relief that their son would have such a nice wife, but that didn't stop the guilt that obviously only she felt for deciding her son's future at his young age and thinking of a way to tell him while they were making their way home, on the other hand fugaku didn't care at all, after all, it is for the clan.

**Konoha**

Itachi took sasuke by the hand and went to shisui's house, shisui lived alone, because his father and mother got divorced when he was 9 and after each of them getting a new family of their own, neither of them cared for him anymore.

Itachi almost smiled remembering how his mom would help him sneak out when his father was asleep, saying that she wished If shisui could stay at their house but knowing how much her husband hated him, she doubted it, so instead she would send itachi with a backpack loaded with food for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and snacks for training and itachi's PJ.

Flash back

_**'knock-knock'**__ 8 years old itachi knocked on the door, when a weak voice answered from the other side "w-who is it?" itachi smiled "shisui, open the door, its me, itachi" he whispered, shisui pulled the door open so quick it almost flew right off, pulling itachi in before any of the 'nasty old uchihas' saw_ _him, then slamming the door closed._

_"itachi! You're late, I thought you won't come tonight and I was so scared to sleep alone…" shisui sniffed, rubbing his big watery eyes. Itachi felt a pang of guilt for being late, he couldn't help it if his adorable 2-year old brother kept having crazy giggle fits every time he sees itachi sneaking out, and getting him caught._

_"sorry shisui, it won't happen again, I promise" itachi said determined to not upset his friend ever again, holding his pinky out, shisui nodded while sniffing and linked his pinky._

_As usual, itachi helped shisui put the meals in the fridge for the next day, and watched sadly as his friend gobbled his dinner that mikoto made hungrily, itachi again felt guilty for being late, and making shisui starve like that, he actually considered putting his adorable little brother in the bag and bringing him along next time just to make sure not to get caught by his father._

_When it was 11:oo PM both the uchihas went to bed after changing into their PJs, shisui slept on the left side while itachi slept on the right, and in the morning itachi would wake up on the floor after being kicked by sleeping shisui, deciding that he won't be able to sleep again, like always, he never figured it out, why he never been able to sleep once he's awake while he needs to rustle shisui to get him ready for the academy, since shisui didn't graduate yet, unlike him. so, itachi heats up breakfast then suffocates shisui by a pillow to get him out of bed._

_End flash back_

_'knock-knock' _ itachi knocked the door, they waited for 3 seconds before sasuke knocked the door for the second time. After getting no response itachi started to get nervous, banging on the door then slamming it open, he left his otouto in the hallway while he headed upstairs to shisui's bedroom. His legs froze as He extended a shaky hand to the doorknob, all the bad scenarios going through his mind, like _'what if they knew of our plan and decided to get rid of him!' _and _'what if something happened and I was late!'_ deciding that he delayed opening the door enough, he slammed the door open and dashed inside.

Itachi stared at an empty bedroom, bed neatly made, desk clean with reports stacked on top, he found shisui's clothes on the chair, but his ANBU uniform was missing. Itachi let out a shaky breath that he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Niisaaaan! Where is shisui-san?" sasuke questioned running into the room "h-he's on a mission otouto, don't worry" itachi shakily answered with his back to his brother sounding as if he was assuring himself rather than sasuke. Sasuke walked forward so slowly, looking around trying to know where that low sniffling sound is coming from "n-niisan, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" sasuke dashed to his niisan's side and pulled on itachi's hand trying to figure out what was happening, itachi quickly, roughly covered his eyes with his other arm, not wanting his brother to see him in this state, seeing him so weak and upset.

"Niisan? Niisan!" sasuke kept yelling, his voice although loud, but sounding distant to the older uchiha.

**Itachi's POV**

Otouto kept yelling, but he sounded so far away, why can't I stop crying, no why am I crying in the first place? I guess it's because for that moment, even if it was just a minute, the though of shisui getting killed because of me crushed me like a ton of bricks, when he gets back from the mission I'm going to tell him that he should stay out of it.

**Sasuke's POV**

Niisan hadn't answered my questions yet, I'm starting to get worried, why is he crying? Is he in pain, or did something happen to shiusi-san and he's not telling me?

**Shiui's POV**

_'I hate, sudden missions_!' I jumped from branch to branch looking for my target, my mission is to look for uchiha fugaku and his wife mikoto since they're late, and to make sure that they arrive safely to konoha, '_I don't mind losing that bastard, but I will never forgive anyone who hurts mother' _that's what I call mikoto-san when fugaku's not around, _'this_ _is taking so long'_ I heaved out a sigh, when finally I found them, but _'why is hatake kakashi with them?' _I jumped down and stood in-front of the group, "uchiha-sama…" _'ugh! Sama? Why do I have to call him that? Because all the uchihas are supposed to since he's the head of the clan, bastard!' _mikoto smiled at me, recognizing me instantly, "…I am here to make sure you arrive saf.." "whatever, I certainly don't need to be protected by a brat like you, and a weak one at that!" fugaku cut me off '_did he…did he just call me weak! Oh! Now he's gone too far, lets see who'll protect you from ME you jerk!'_ mother looked down, saddened by the way fugaku is treating me, fugaku walked past me with an emotionless face, without even a glance. mother walked to me and whispered "I'm sorry shisui, I'm happy to see you after such a long trip" I slid my ANBU mask so it rested on my head and smiled at her "it's nice to see you too mom" she smiled, fugaku barked, ordering us to 'hurry up!' mikoto hurried past me, while I stayed put, glaring daggers at kakashi "Yo!" he greeted holding up his hand like always "you wasted 2 and a half hours of my life guarding, when in fact it was YOUR shift" I growled walking toward him planning to kill him "umm, I can explain! why are looking at me like that?" kakashi said, I grabbed him by his shirt collar, but totally forgot what I was going to do when the question from earlier popped in my mind "why are you here kakashi?" I asked letting go of his shirt.

**Normal POV**

"I was visiting my family since I had free time" kakashi answered, grinning under his mask, shisui stared at him blankly "I hate you, I don't want to see you again" shisui coldly stated, kakashi's grin went wider, and a mischievous glint sparkled in his visible eye "get used to it, since we will be family, and I have to check on my sister every week" kakashi stated walking past shisui, who was confused to say the least "what does your sister have to do with this?" kakashi glanced back

"what do you mean 'what does she have to do with this' she's getting married to uchiha itachi"

"….WHAT!!"

"you didn't know?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"it's not my fault!"

"THEN WHO'S FAULT IS IT!"

"my dad"

"I'LL KILL HIM THEN"

"you can't do that, he's dying"

"…."

"I saw gai exercising over there" pointing at the right

5-minutes later shisui calmed down and kakashi explained everything to him, shisui told him that itachi doesn't know any of this, much to kakashi's surprise, then shisui ran all the way back to the village, determined to get there before fugaku and telling his best friend that his father just sold his future as a way to pay his debt for the Hatake family.

**Konoha (uchiha district)**

Itachi sat on the glistening grass in their back yard watching sasuke jump into the lake, playing around in the water, while he just enjoyed putting his legs in the cool water, and closing his eyes, it felt so nice, so…peaceful, which he didn't get much of with all the work he had to do. He wondered if shisui got back from his mission yet. as if on cue shisui appeared at the uchiha compound's gate, running toward the main household, he almost tripped at the front steps, the way he did when he was 11. he was going inside when he heard sasuke laughing in the back yard, letting go of the front door knob, he made his way toward the back yard.

Shisui finally spotted the uchiha brothers "ITACHI!" he yelled out of breath from all the running, he didn't think he would be able to walk for a whole hour after all this running.

Itachi was startled by the sudden voice, immediately jumping to his feet to fight off any intruder daring to come closer, sasuke just stood in the water staring. Itachi calmed down when he saw that it was just shisui, but seeing how angry he looked, he tensed up again.

Sasuke jumped out of the lake, wanting to know what happened to make shisui look so scary, itachi jogged toward shisui a curious look on his face.

"What's wrong shisui?"

"do you have any idea about your parents sudden trip?"

Shisui asked calming down a bit

Itachi raised an eyebrow "ahh, to visit a friend?"

"yeah, father said that they're going to visit an old friend" sasuke added standing beside his brother

Shisui sighed "itachi, your father.." he stopped when someone grabbed his ANBU uniform from behind. Sasuke gasped and glanced behind his cousin only to face his father.

**In my opinion, this chapter is not that good, but it's still kinda interesting hehe, review plz!**


	7. over protectiveness

**Silent treatment**

**Read and review plz**

………

_**Previous chapter:**_

_Shisui sighed "itachi, your father.." he stopped when someone grabbed his ANBU uniform from behind. Sasuke gasped and glanced behind his cousin only to face his father._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOU (bad word, I'll leave it to your imagination lol)" fugaku's voice boomed scaring away some birds nearby, sasuke flinched, itachi glared, and shisui just stared blankly at itachi not caring about the hand that's starting to cut his air supply.

"you know exactly what I'm doing here fugaku!" shisui said boldly (is the spelling right?) instantly flaring fugaku's blood red sharingan.

Now sasuke was completely shaking, itachi glanced at him and whispered "otouto, why don't you go help mother with their bags" sasuke nodded and ran away as fast as he could, shisui smiled at him when he passed him. They heard mikoto voice saying hello and scolding him for running around completely soaked.

Now back to the main problem, fugaku.

Shisui flinched when fugaku started squeezing his neck, guessing that he's trying to break it, immediately pulling out a kunie and throwing off 

his ANBU mask. Itachi pulled out a kunie, but having no idea about what to do in this situation. Fugaku smirked "itachi, what are you doing?" he asked a hint of amusement in his voice, itachi gritted his teeth but didn't respond.

**In the kitchen**

Mikoto started to make dinner for them and shisui "sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked glancing at her son, who for some reason was staring at the back yard through the screen door seemingly very worried about something "…." He didn't answer, she repeated but didn't get an answer, deciding to look at what was happening outside, she grabbed a plate and started drying it, she stepped closer to the screen door, sasuke didn't even glance at her, she turned around and immediately dropped the plate. The only sound that could be heard is the plate shattering, then the screen door slammed open.

**Outside**

Itachi was sitting on the ground hugging his knees tightly sobbing loudly while rocking himself to the front then the back, and shisui was getting beaten, stabbed and kicked by fugaku, who clearly completely lost his temper.

"STOP THAT FUGAKU!" mikoto screamed at her husband. She pulled on his arms and punched his back and shoulders, but nothing worked, he kept strangling the younger uchiha who lost conscious a while ago. When nothing worked, she grabbed the kunie that was in one of itachi's hands, causing his head to snap up and he stared at his mother, eyes widening as he saw her plunge it into her husband's arm, he realized that 

she was in a state of hysteria from seeing shisui like that, she really did consider him her third son.

Fugaku groaned in pain as the sharp object cut through his skin and a shooting pain went through his spine as mikoto kicked him in the ribs with a horrifying speed breaking two of them, forcing him to let go of shisui and sending him flying to the ground(that's how she gets when one of her sons get hurt)

Sasuke stared wide-eyed from his place in the kitchen doorway shocked at what just happened, he was horrified when his mother shot out of the door and tried to push his dad away from shisui, he was sure that she was going to get hurt, but then she grabbed a kunie from itachi who was as shocked as he was. Sasuke covered his eyes with his hands, not wanting to see his mother getting hurt, but when he opened them he was speechless, his mother, the kind sweet woman who he thought that she couldn't hurt anyone even if she wanted to, the one he wanted to protect just sent his father, the uchiha leader flying to the ground with one kick really quick to the ribs!

Mikoto grabbed shisui's cheeks and started shaking his head "shisui, shisui get up!" she repeated, when it didn't work she slapped him hard across the face, and itachi flinched still in his position, he got up and approached them, he was already worried and didn't care that his face was completely tear-stained. Shisui's eyes fluttered open "m-mom?" he asked confused as to why is mikoto out here, all he remembers is fighting fugaku and then he got beaten and lost consciousness, which is really embarrassing since he's an ANBU, mikoto sat on the grass hugging shisui's shoulders tightly sobbing into his hair relieved that he hadn't died from suffocation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx



Itachi helped shisui enter their house by putting one of shisui's arms over his shoulders and a hand on his back while shisui rested his other hand on sasuke's head who insisted to help. The uchihas entered itachi's room and laid shisui on the comfortable futon, shisui was so exhausted that he fell asleep after a short while and sasuke went downstairs and sat on the front steps of their porch waiting for his mom to get back from the hospital after taking his father there.

The sun was starting to set and sasuke was starting to worry but he immediately stopped when he remembered what happened earlier, he sweat-dropped, whoever tries to hurt his mom would be the one needing protection not the other way around, and besides what could he do? He didn't even dare to move when shisui almost got killed, he didn't try to help itachi when he was so scared and started crying, he couldn't and still can't do anything to protect them even if he wanted to '_why am I so weak?'_ a hand placed gently on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts, he stared at two black pools when he realized that he was staring directly into his mother's eyes, a large grin plastered on his face as he shot forward and gave his mom a tight hug mumbling a lot of 'thankyous' mikoto chuckled and rapped her arms around her youngest son, she easily lifted him off the steps and carried him into the house.

Sasuke, too happy to argue let his mother carry him into the house, it took him a while to notice that she wasn't wearing her ring anymore '_hm, that's weird'_ "ano, m-mom?" sasuke asked "yes sweetie?" he hesitated for a moment "w-where's your ring?" he finally asked "I don't need it anymore" she answered, sasuke raised an eye-brow "why?" mikoto didn't even hesitate to answer her son "I'm not married to your father anymore"

**TADA**

**How will itachi and sasuke respond to their parents divorce, and what exactly happened? Does that mean that itachi won't be forced to get married? The more reviews the faster I update!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
